Kiaka Of The Black Wolf Tribe
by Purdy-Puppy
Summary: Christina Wakes up to find some very strange things had happened the night before. please R & R.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or any of it's characters.

Kiaka

of the black

Wolf Tribe

Prolouge

"Sheli, run Kilika is coming." her mate said running into their den. Sheli grabbed up their two year old child and ran for the bone eaters well. She hoped that the old tree near the well would protect her child. When she got to the tree she saw a white haired hanyou arrowed to a tree with a preistesses arrow. "shhhh.. now Kiaka I want you to stay here. I'll be back as soon as I can." with that said her mother ran off. The child sat there for three days staring at the figure pinned to the tree. She climbed up his cloths and started to play with his ears. After a couple more days Kiaka realized her mother wasn't coming back and she started to cry. While she was crying she heard a noise behind her.

"shhh. it's alright I'm not going to hurt you." the strange creature said to her as she backed up to the tree, the creature resembled her mothers form she knew it was a female. Kiaka started to grawl at the creature, but it still came at her. The creature put it's hand out for Kiaka to sniff. Kiaka slowly crept up to the hand of the creature and sniffed it realizing that there was no threat from this creature she got closer. "What is your name little one?" she asked.

Kiaka looked at her not knowing what really to do and missing her mother she climbed into the womans arms. Then from aroung the tree another strange creature appeared and Kiaka assumed that it was the womans mate. The three of them jumped into the well.


	2. Finding Out

Finding out

Chapter 1

Christina came running into her house smiling. Her eighteenth birthday was coming up in three days. As she walked through the house, she noticed that her mom and dad were nowhere to be found.

"Mom, Dad where are you? Is anyone home?" she walked to the den where she found them sitting on the love seat.

Christina's mom lifted her head up to meet her daughters eyes. "Christie, sweety we have something to tell you. Please sit down honey."

Christina listened to her mother and sat on the chair next to the love seat. She looked at the depressed looks on her parents faces with puzzlement. "What is it ya'll need to tell me, if it's about school I'll try harder."

Her father took her hand "No honey it's not about school. We need to tell you that we are not your real parents, we found you under a tree in Japan sixteen years ago." he said putting his head down.

Christina quickly stood and looked at them "What do you mean you found me under a tree!!!"

Her mother stood and walked to a box on the book case. "We went Japan sixteen years ago to do some research on the old shrines and temples of the old times. We got to a shrine that was a few blocks away from your aunt Ki's house and it had an old well called the bone eaters well. The well was said to be the place where they would put the bodies and bones of demons. Your father and I were looking into the well when I leaned to far over the edge and sliped. As I fell my neclace started to glow, your father tried to grab me, but he fell into the well with me. For some reason we didn't hit the bottom hard we just floated to it. When we looked up we could see daylight. We realized that we were outside and not in the shrine anymore. Your father helped me out of the well and we were in a field. Over to the left we could see a tree that we knew was the same one from the shrine, so we walked to it. As we were getting closer I saw something silvery and white we realized it wasn't human for the ears were that of a dog. It didn't look like it was dead, just sleeping so we left it alone. All of a sudden I heard wimpering on the other side of the tree and that is where I found you. I couldn't leave you there so I got you in my arms and we went back through the well." as she finshed she picked up the box and opened it handing Christina an old carved necklace.

Christina looked at it "What does it mean?"

Her father got up and walked over to her. He said, "We don't know what it means we took it to anyone we could find that knew old characters but we found no one who could tell us what it meant." He walked over to the coffee table and grabbed a folder. "here are some pictures of all of us. Your plane leaves tomarrow. Hojo will be waiting at the Airport for you when you get there. Hojo knows nothing about this, so don't tell him." He hugged his daughter.

Christina stood there holding the necklace. "Thank you, I will never foget you or mom. For as long as I live

you will always be my parents. I love you!" she said taking her mother and father into her arms crying.

They parted and helped Christina pack her things for her trip to japan. They took her to the airport and said goodbye.

Christina waved goodbye to them. "Well here I go to find out who I really am." she said to herself.

It took six hours to make it to Japan. Hojo was waiting for her at the gate. Hojo embraced his cusin. "How was your flight."


	3. Meeting Kagome

Meeting Kagome

chapter 2

The cusins let go of one another. Christina grabbed one of her bags while Hojo grabbed the other. They placed them into Hojo's car and drove off.

"So Hojo how is that girl doing , you know the one from your school, oh what her name oh yeah Kagome." Christina asked her cusin, because she knew he really liked this girl. Christina sat there thinking about what her father and told her. 'Now I just have to find the bone eaters well, so I can go back to my time.' she thought.

"Well I was goin to see her after we got your things put away. We'll ride some bikes over there." Hojo glanced at his cusin, "What is wrong Christina?"

Christina stiffened. "Oh nothing I'm just thinking about how fun it will be to live here."

They reached the house. Ki already had some food for them when they got there.

"Thanx aunt Ki that was good. A lot better than airplane food."Christina said sittng back in her chair patting her stomach. "Hojo are you ready to go see that Kagome girl?"

Hojo got up from the table and took Christina and his mothers plates along with his to the sink. "Yeah just let me get the bikes. Mom is it alright for Christina to use your bike?" he asked his mom.

Ki looked at her son. "of course just put it back when you are done." she said at she started to wash the dishes.

Christina and Hojo rode the bikes about five blocks from his house. "Hey Chris, here we are."

They arrived at a shrine with a huge tree off to the side of it and a few small buildings around. There was also small house off to the left of the big tree. Christina looked up at the tree and noticed an arrow head still in the hole of the tree. She wondered if this was the tree her mother found her under. Then an old man came up to them. "This tree is called the god tree it's over 500 years old. Would you like to know about it?"

"yes...."Christina was about to say until Hojo interrupted her.

"Not today I'm sorry, We came to visit Kagome is she allowed to see anyone today?" Hojo asked the old man.

"Oh yes she is ok now. I will go fetch her, wait right here." with that the old man ran to the house.

Christina looked at here cusin." Hojo, does Kagome own a dog or something?" she sniffed the air again the whole place smelt like dog, espeically near one of the little buildings. "What is that building over there?" she asked.

"I don't think she owns a dog. That building is over the bone eaters well legend has it that in the old times they used to put the bodies of demons into the well. Why so interested in the well?"

"OH Hojo so nice to see you, who is your friend?" a girl with long raven hair and brown eyes came out to greet them.

Hojo smiled at the girl and waved her over to them."This is my cusin Christina, she came here from the US she'll be living with my mom and me for a while. how are you feeling, does your mouth still hurt I know that getting your teeth pulled must've hurt really bad."

"Hi" Christina said "You must be Kagome. I've heard so much about you. I'm so sorry that you miss so much school from being sick, but I know that my cusin would be glad to help you get better, you know he really likes you." she said while Hojo started to blush. Kagome and Christina started to laugh. Hojo started to laugh too. Christina stopped and sniffed the air again and looked at the well house. She could tell there was something or some one in there. 'it must be that dog I smelt.' "hey Kagome do you own a dog?"

Kagome stiffend up "oh no why do you ask?"

"Oh I was just wondering, dogs really don't like me too much." Christina said. "Well Kagome what are you doing tomorrow? It's saturday maybe you and Hojo could show me around alittle. I would love to get to see Toyko." Christina asked her.

Kagome looked at Hojo and then back to Christina. "Yeah sure I would love to show you around. What time do you want to meet tomorrow."

"How about eleven so that we could go eat lunch somewhere." Christina said.

"That would be great. We'll meet here then ok. It was nice meeting you, but I have to do some homework so I'll cya later. bye" Kagome said going back into the house.

Hojo looked at his cusin. "But Christina you already know your way around town." Christina just winked at him.

"Well you are always saying that you never get a chance to spend time with her. Well now is you chance, make it count." she said smiling at him. Hojo just smiled back.

"Well lets go home it's almost time for dinner." They got on their bikes and went back to Hojo house. The next day was going to be fun. Hojo and Christina made it back to his house. Aunt Ki pocked her head out her head out the door.

"Hojo, Christina time to eat."

"Coming Aunt Ki." Christina said turning to the door. 'tomorrow night I'm goin to that well, while everyone else is asleep.'


	4. The night of the full moon

AN: I do not own Inu Yasha. I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I've been moving. Well I hope you like it.

The night

of

The full moon.

Chapter 3.

Christina woke up early so that she could get to Kagome's house. Hojo was already up. "Are you ready to go." he said climbing on to his bike.

Christina looked at him "yep." she climbed on to the other bike. In about ten min. they were at Kagome's house. She sniffed the air. 'I know there has to be a dog around here' she thought. Hojo knocked on the door. Kagome's grand father answered the door. "Hello is Kagome home."

"oh yes please step inside, she'll be right down." he said showing them to the sitting room. In about five min. Kagome came down the stairs.

"Sorry it took me so long, are you ready to go." she said reaching the bottom. They toured Tokyo til lunch and ate at Mcdonalds.

"I didn't know that you guys had one of these aroung here. This is cool." Christina said. She ordered her usual Big Mac combo without onions.

After they ate they went around some more. They got back to Kagome's house around 6pm.

"Good bye Kagome it was fun today, we should do it again some time." Christina said getting on to the bike Hojo's mom let her use.

"I had fun too. We should do it again some time." Kagome said waving and goin in to her house. Hojo and Christina went back to his house.

Ki was waiting for them to put the bikes away. "Come on you two it's time for dinner."

"So did you have fun today, Christina?"

"oh yeah Aunt Ki, it was loads of fun, you know I didn't know that their was a Mcdonalds here."

"How about you Hojo, did you have fun spending time with Kagome?" his mother asked.

"Yes ma'am."

They finished eating and Christina went up to take a bath, 'tonight when they sleep I'll be gone.'

Back in time.

"Inu Yasha, where a yee going?" Kaede asked as he was walking out of the hut.

Inu Yasha looked back at the old woman "I can't take this anymore I'm going to get Kagome." with that he walk out of the hut..

"You know that he loves her."Miroku said, Sango and the others nodded in agreement.

Inu Yasha walked towards the well. "Why does she always go home, I can't protect her there." he said to himself standing at the edge of the well.'I hope she doesn't get mad.' he thought jumping into the well.

Kagome was returning to her room after her shower. She went to her dresser to pull out her PJ's. She heard a noise behind her, she turned to see Inu Yasha. He stood there staring at her. Kagome felt his eyes on her and felt her face turning red. She moved to cover herself more, when he stopped her.

"Inu Yasha, What are you doing." she said as he pulled her into an embrase.

He nuzzled her neck. "Kagome will you never leave me?"

Kagome stiffened and pushed away from him slightly. "Inu Yasha what has gotten into you, what about Kikyo? Don't you love her?"

He pulled her back to him, "I have now realized that it is you I've been dreaming of and you who I need by my side for the rest of my life."

Kagome blushed and hugged him tighter. "I love you Inu Yasha."

Inu Yasha tilted her head to himself and kissed her. "Will you be my mate?"

Kagome tilted her head ever so slightly to the right baring the base of her neck to him. Inu Yasha lightly made a trail of kisses to her ear then to her neck. Kagome was so lost in the feel of his kisses that she didn't even feel him bite her on the base of the neck. Inu Yasha feeling the warm blood of the one he loved slide down his throut tighted his hold on Kagome. While this was going on no one noticed the small figure moving toward the well house.

"I smell that dog again, It is really strong now and mixed with a smell of blood. oh well not any of my buisness. I have to find out who I am." The figure tried to open the well house door quietly and it creeked. "Oh shit, I hope no one heard that." With that the figure jumped in to the well. The figure came out on the other side coming face to face with Miroku, Sango and Shippo. Miroku pointed his staff at the figure.

"Who are you? Where is Kagome and Inu Yasha?" He asked.

The figure finished getting out of the well. "My name is Christina. Kagome I guess is at her house. And I don't know who Inu Yasha is."

"How are you able to get through the well?" Sango asked.

"I don't know. The people who raise me said that they came here 16 yrs. ago. They said that they fell down the well and found me under a tree with a demon pinned to it. They also told me that I had this on, but they couldn't read it." Christina said holding out the neclace she had on.

Miroku took a hold of the necklace. "I've never seen this type of writing before. It must be very old text. I think it's a demon language." he said letting it fall.

Christina picked it up again and just looked at it. A green light started to come from the symbol and Christina grabbed her head as she felt her ear and fangs grow more pointed. The pain spred thru out her whole body. "Ahhh..woolll" she howled and fell to the ground. A full moon shown on them all.

The next day Kagome awoke and realize Inu Yasha was in her bed and that her neck hurt. She glanced at her hair and noticed some silver in it. Thinking it was Inu Yasha's she tried to separate it, "ouch" Why is my hair silver. she thought. Kagome moved to wake up Inu Yasha, "Inu Yasha wake up."

"What is it Kagome?"

"What happened to me, why is my hair silver?" she asked.

"It will only be that way for a month then it will go back to black. Come on we better go back to the others." he said getting up and dressed.

Kagome did as well. They made their was to the well when Inu Yasha stopped. "What is it?" Kagome asked.

"I smell a wolf." he sniffed again. "it's coming from the well."

"you don't think Kouga could get here do you?"

"I don't know, but I intend to find out." he said taking Kagome's hand and jumping into the well. Inu Yasha helped Kagome out of the well. Miroku and the others were serounding. "What are you guys doing? What is that?" he said staning over the figure. "She looks like a wolf demon." Inu Yasha turned her over to her back. "Hello, Hello Wolf girl wake up."

The figure started to open her eyes, "eekkk" she squeeked. "Get away from me you demon!" she said as her back went against the well.

Inu Yasha stood up, as did the girl. "What are you talking about you're not exactly human yourself!" Inu Yasha barked.

The girl looked at Kagome, "Kagome tell him I'm a human. I'm not a demon."

Kagome walked up to her, "Christina is that really you? How did you get here?" she asked.

Christina pointed to the well. "Hojo's Aunt and Uncle took me when I was little, then they told me last week to come here." Christina then looked at her hands and noticed that her nails look more like claws, then some of her hair fell into her face and relize it was black. "I don't have black hair. um...Kagome do you have a mirror?"

Kagome digged into her bag and found one. "here"

Christina didn't even reconize herself. Her hair was long and Black. Her eyes were a pale blue and her fangs had grown more pointed like her ears. Then she felt something moving behind her, afraid of what it might be she slowly turned to see a tail. oh I have a tail when she turned back around it hit her. "I HAVE A TAIL! I'm not surposed to have a tail." she started to pace and talk to herself. "Ok let me get this strait, Mom and Dad found me under the tree he was under." she started to mumble again. Christina went up to Inu Yasha, "Ok you're a demon, right?" she then felt something on her shoulder.

"Master Inu Yasha is only a half demon." the flea demon said.

Inu Yasha grabbed the demon off of Christina "Myouga, Where the hell did you come from?"

"I was here the whole time." he then turned to Christina, "mylady, happy birthday."

Christina looked at him "thank you, but umm Inu Yasha was it, are you still able to tell whick demon from which, if so could you tell me what I am?"

Inu Yasha crossed his arms "you remind me of that damn wolf Kouga."

Christina got a suprised look on her face. "Kouga, Who is he?"

Just then Kagome spoke up "I sence two shards coming this way and fast."

Inu Yasha pulled out his sword."Which way Kagome?"

"To the right." she pointed just as a little whirl wind came into view.


End file.
